


Wind

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Didn't help, Just something random I wrote, Poetry, Random & Short, Tried to get over writer's block, Wind - Freeform, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: The wind always has a way of dancing and expressing itself, even when no one thinks it does.





	Wind

The wind

Gentle blows

Through the trees

***

What a wonderful

Thing it is

The wind

***

Some may say

The wind

Is mute

But

They would be wrong

***

The wind carries

Messages

And

 Can tell stories

***

All you need

To do

Is listen

***

Sadly

 The wind

Has to go

Always moving on

So wild

And free

***

Always

 On another

Adventure


End file.
